


"Princess" // Klance

by DrxgonReality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, I came up w/ this listening to stepsisters lament so there's that, M/M, Voltron, bi lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrxgonReality/pseuds/DrxgonReality
Summary: Short Klance 'fic on Earth after Season 6 about Lance heading out to enjoy Earth once more and Keith wanting to find out a bit more about Lance's love life.I wrote this in a short-ish time span, so It's far from the best, but whatever.





	"Princess" // Klance

_God, I hate this._

Keith tugged down on the frilly dress he had managed to slip into. It was a particularly long, red skater dress with a crop-length leather jacket over his shoulders and his usual gloves on his hands. He tried his best to tailor the outfit to his style, in an attempt to make himself feel more... _comfortable_ , but it didn't work. He felt awkward doing this, especially considering who he'd have to be near the entire night in such an outfit. He couldn't get himself to wear heels or any shoes of the sort - instead, he had thrown on his boots and went with it, hoping nobody would notice. He didn't want to go through with this, he wanted to chicken out and spend his night alone counting the quintents - _days_ , he meant - until the new castle was ready for takeoff. But that seemed like a rather _disappointing_ use of his time on Earth, now didn't it?

  
He threw on a colorful party mask and slipped out of his lion at just about the same time Lance was headed out of his. He was on his way to some sort of party, although Keith didn't know much else about it. Even so, he snuck along, not trusting Lance to limit his flirting. He feared he'd come home with a new _friend_ , which would later become a _partner_ , and so on. Keith didn't want that. He was _his _partner, his right-hand man, and at the same time, his "rival".  
_Lance and Keith, neck and neck._ He smiled to himself with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood of the cab he had just stepped into. It was obviously awkward - Keith wasn't sure if the driver could tell what was up or not, but he tried his best to avoid the topic, or any conversation to begin with, really. He just wanted to get where he was headed and leave it at that, no small talk required. It was already weird enough, at least on his end, and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.__

____

  
His mind was drifting, he had to stay focused. The cab stopped and he nodded, paying the driver in a rush and making his way towards the building without a word. He was afraid to make eye contact with anyone surrounding him, worried that somebody,  _anybody_ would point him out. He tried to brush it off, keeping his mind set on the end goal - to find out more about Lance. To find out if, and _who_ , he liked. If he had a chance with him. Sure, it seemed like a ridiculous way to do so, but he didn't want to risk anything direct. Then again, if this wasn't direct, then what was?

  
He slipped into the building, keeping an eye on the Cuban boy and his _stupid_ blue bow-tie. He thought it would be funny, yet at the same time, cute. He wasn't wrong, though, and not only that, but it made him easy to sort out from the crowd. It was the perfect addition, or, at least, Keith thought so.  
Keith flowed with the crowds around him, watching Lance from a distance. He gulped, knowing that he'd have to get closer. _A lot_ closer. _Conversation_ closer. He'd have to directly talk to him, in a dress and all, his nerves going haywire as he did so. He couldn't bare the thought, for multiple reasons. But he had to do it.  
He approached the boy, who was talking with a group of giggling girls in their own fancy dresses. A light blush spread across Keith's face, which he quickly turned down as he walked towards the crowd. _Here goes nothing._  
He bit his tongue, listening to the chatter of the girls beside him as he stood there in silence. Lance glanced at him occasionally, making small jokes and comments to the other girls as they laughed along with them. Keith tapped his foot, his nerves going insane. Something seemed.. _off_. Lance's tone was different, it wasn't his usual flirty self. He wasn't forcing himself onto these girls with his _remarks_ , or his _charm_ , or..

"Hey," A voice mumbled to him. He jumped, his face heating up and his heart racing. He had started to doze off, and it must have been noticeable, because the rest of the crowd was snickering behind their hands. Lance smiled at Keith, and he forcefully looked away before he embarrassed himself any further. The Cuban boy just craned over to see him.  
He lifted his head up with a finger. "I never got your name."  
Keith drew a sharp breath, his mind racing. He hadn't thought this far ahead, of course, he should've thought of something! He couldn't focus, he was mumbling random words to himself as they went through his head, until one slipped from his lips fully.

  
" _Yorak_. M-my name's Yorak."

_Yorak?!_

  
Lance looked suspiciously at the boy before pulling his hand away and standing back upright. "Alright then."  
Keith let out a relieved sigh, although in his mind he was still helplessly panicking.

_Why Yorak?! Of all things, that's what comes to mind?! Thanks a lot, Krolia._

  
Lance turned to his side, grumbling something to himself before tugging on his bow-tie confidently. Keith still couldn't get over how... _ridiculous_ it was.  
"Well, I think I should be going, I can't spend all night here, you know."  
The girls nodded in unison with fond smiles and giggles, turning to eachother as they gossiped and such. Lance began heading away from the crowd, brushing beside Keith before stopping dead in his tracks.

  
"Oh, and next time," He whispered, nudging Keith. "just ask me out, _Yorak._ "

  
Keith's heart started racing, turning around to watch the boy disappear into the crowd. He couldn't help but want to follow him, his cheeks a bright shade of scarlet as he stood in the middle of what had become a crowd of strangers, with Lance or the girls nowhere to be seen.

  
" _Holy Quiznak_."


End file.
